Nova/Bio
James "Nova" Wilson, Jr. is a YouTuber, mainly known for his rather inappropriate gags, according to him, "being a jerk," and for raging. He has, however, shown softer sides. He plays various games by himself and with other YouTubers. Nova has two other channels. A second channel which was used for specific games, mostly in the wrestling genre, and Cow Chop, a collaboration channel with ImmortalHD, similar to The Creature Hub. He has over 3 million subscribers as of January 2018. Bio James previously lived with his mom and dogs in Lancaster, Pennsylvania before moving to the Creature House in Colorado with the other Creatures. YouTube Nova started out making Machinima videos on his channel in 2008 along with some short Let's Play videos of various games. He went on a small hiatus (roughly 2 months) while waiting for a new computer. Upon his return, he began posting videos on Machinima Respawn, which at the time had just started. He soon started making commentaries, both for his channel and Machinima. Eventually, the focus of his channel changed from Machinima to commentaries on a whole. He hit 1,000,000 subscribers on July 30, 2012 at 8:57 PM EST. He hit 2,000,000 subscribers on August 8, 2013 at 1:23 AM EST. He hit 3,000,000 subscribers on April 23, 2016 at 8:00 EST. He is in the #444 on YouTube for total views and #852 for subscribers. Creature Not long after, he began doing a solo playthrough of Dead Rising 2, which turned into a multiplayer walkthrough featuring Sp00n. For the months to follow, he and Sp00n did various multiplayer series as well, including continuing with solo videos. He also began making multiplayer videos with other Machinima makers and commentators, some also known as the Creatures, and soon became an official Creature himself, and he became a regular guest on Creature Talk. James' videos used to have an intro, in which Pyjak from Mass Effect 2 walked across his YouTube name and then it pooped on it, but then he simply used artwork or title cards, until he stopped with openings altogether. He is most notably known for Minecraft, Super Mario Maker, Happy Wheels, and he has also voiced his own character in the latter, Pogostick Man. Post-Creature On April 28, 2016, James and ImmortalHD officially announced that they, as well as Aron and Joe, are no longer Creatures. The reason why James left was due to his creativity of contents being rejected and was refused to control management by the company. This was one of the reasons why Immortal left as well. Cow Chop went on to be very successful, reaching 600,000 subscribers in only a year. In April, 2017, James and the rest of the Cow Chop crew moved to Los Angeles. James started adding much more creative effort to his own personal channel's video around this time as well, with many fans saying it was a step-up in quality. Beginning in December of 2017, James began streaming on YouTube, with the main focus of his channel being reuploads of said streams. Although edited, pre-recorded commentary videos still get uploaded, these are few and far between compared to the streams.